1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a truck rack, specifically the elevated metal rack installed on pickup trucks, and has particular reference to a rack capable of being raised to an extended level and lowered to a stored position. Truck rack can be adjusted to fit various truck beds, both in width and length.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior cargo racks create a drag and reduces gas mileage even while not in use yet bolted to the truck, due to their high profile and heavy gauge metal material causing extra weight
Also, prior racks are custom fit and cannot be transferred to various types of pickups should the need arise for replacement of your truck.
In prior time, I invented a retractable rack. Disclosure #245816 from U.S. Department of Commerce Patent and Trademark Office is a Disclosure, dated Feb. 20, 1990, by Patent and Trademark Office, Mailroom #8.
Jiffy Truck Rack disclosure, prior art in said document #245816, can be noted on Page 1 and Item #1, refers to a top rail of truck rack for a grab bar to lift unit in upward and protracted position. #2 also item, Page 1, #2 being a fabricated top support box was found to be needless added expense and omitted, which cut material and labor costs. #6 of Page 3, #6 of Jiffy Truck Rack disclosure is also found to be unnecessary and omitted, cutting material and labor cost.
Prior pickup cargo racks are permanent, bulky, ugly and cumbersome fixtures and tend to limit what can be loaded in a pickup bed without the complete removal of the unit. Also requires two or more persons in order to prevent damage to the unit and the vehicle. Also, cargo racks require considerable storage space while detached, creating a negative attitude from viewers point.